The present disclosure relates to a touch operation device and an image forming device including the touch operation device.
In recent years, as an input device of an image forming device, a touch panel that detects a touch operation to a virtual key or button displayed on a display panel and outputs information indicating that the virtual key or button has been operated has been used.
Also, conventionally, for the purpose of reducing power consumption, if the image forming device has not been used continuously in a certain period, the image forming device is put in a sleep state in which power to each of units that form the image forming device is stopped or only power that is required for restart is supplied. When the image forming device is in a sleep state, image display of the display panel is also turned off.